i'm in love with my ex boyfriends brother
by iron man fan2626
Summary: ok so basically elena was in a abusive relationship she was able to run away and start fresh in new york city there she meets a man named damon they go on one date and she freaks out when she finds out his last name is salvatore why you may ask you have to read to find out


New story remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

_Elena's dream _

"_NOOOOO!" please, please stop you are hurting me please stop "that's what happens when a bitch disobeys her master, now say you are sorry" "I'm so sorry please forgive me" Elena said with tears in her eyes "what a horrible apology that was" and then he slapped her across the face "try again" "I'm so so sorry master please forgive me" "that's more like it now down to the fun part" he pulled down his pants and Elena's and proceeded to rape her…_

I woke up with a gasp ever since I managed to get away from that monster I have this irking feeling that he is going to come back and get me. I had enough money in my bank account to fly to new york and buy a apartment, I also managed to get a job at a coffee shop just until I find a better job.

I looked over at my clock and realized ifI did not get up now I was going to be late for work I jumped out of bed and put on my uniform and ran out the door. When I got to work I went right behind the counter and started waiting on customers, I always hated the morning rush they were always so cranky

Finally when the rush finally ended I thought I could take a quick brake but another customer walked in a man he was tall had raven black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen in my entire life.

"can I help you?" I managed to squeak out "um yeah a large cappuccino with extra chocolate sauce on top if you don't mind" he said with a wink and I thought I was going to faint. When I finished his coffee I walked over to his table and took a deep breath I started to walk towards him when suddenly the bitch Katherine who works here also and hates my guts pushed me so I fell dropping the drink all over myself and some got on the mysterious man's shoes

" I… I'm so sorry let me get you a new one" I said with tears in my eyes "aww look wittle ewana is crying" Katherine said. I could no longer take any more of this embarrassment I ran out of the store and around the corner sliding down the brick wall and continued to cry

I sat there for about 5 minutes when I heard " miss are you alright?" I looked up at the beautiful man who I just embarrassed myself in front of "yeah I'm fine" I said he held out his hand and helped me up "she had no right to do that" he said "thanks for understanding, thought you would hate me" "why would I hate you?" he asked "I spilt coffee all over what looks like very expensive shoes" he just laughed "it's just shoes" then he held out his hand "I'm Damon" I smiled "Elena" "now Elena tell me something do you have plans tonight?" "no, I don't know many people I just moved here" "well I would like to take you on a date tonight" I gasped and then giggled "I would really like that" he then took out a pen and wrote his number on my hand "text me your address I'll be there at 6" "ok" said and then he disappeared

At 5:30 I texted him and was surprised that at 5:35 there was he knock on my door, I opened it and was surprised to see Damon standing in front of me "I know I'm early but I did not realize we lived in the same apartment building" he said before handing me a dozen beautiful roses

Once I put them into a vase we walked out the door and got into his car we pulled up to what looked like a rather expensive restaurant "oh Damon this is nice but I can't ask you spend a lot of money on me" I said "please Elena I want to" and then he pulled me into the restaurant

The food was absolutely delicious and we had a great time we were bonding and I was really happy about that when the check came Damon took out his wallet and put a credit card down and handed it back to the waiter. When the waiter returned he said "thank you Mr. Salvatore it's always a pleasure to have you here

Salvatore! I thought to myself he was related to that monster Stefan who beat and raped me countless time I suddenly felt sick and ran out of the restaurant I heard Damon yelling my name and continued running

When I could no longer run anymore I stopped to breath "Elena what's wrong what happened he asked concerned"

"how come you did not tell me you were a Salvatore" I asked angrily "I did not know it mattered" he said confused "are you related to Stefan Salvatore?" "well yeah he is my brother why?" "he's a monster that's why…" I suddenly covered my mouth that was not supposed to come out "why did he hurt you?" "Elena please answer me" I looked around "yes" I mumbled

"how exactly did he hurt you?" "he….. he raped and beat me" I said fast "he did what" Damon yelled he suddenly pulled out his phone and suddenly dialed a number "who are you calling?" "Stefan of course" "Damon no I said knocking the phone out of his hand, I finally able to get away from him if he found where I was and that you knew me he would come after me please please don't" I said crying "ok I won't" he said

I must have blacked out cause the next thing I remember was Damon shaking me "Elena where are your keys?" I reached into my purse and handed them to him he opened the door and laid me down "I'm going to sleep on the sofa tonight if you need anything please wake me up" I nodded and fell back into sleep

**Ok so what did you think please review**


End file.
